


The aftermath of having a Baker boyfriend

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Tim, Bakery!AU, Frosting, Jason is so sweet, Jason loves Tim's forsting, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, OTP Feels, Pastry Chef Tim Drake, Pudge, Pudgy Jason, Soft!, Tim loves his soft boy, Way too much, and i do too, and it's fucking cute, chubby Jason, dami's a little shit, for once, i fucking love him, i would die for my brat son, sfw, slight pudge, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Tim finds that Jason's habit of wanting to lick frosting from his body whenever he can get away with it has resulted in Jason gaining a bit of softness around his belly, thighs and ass.He isn't about to say anything on the matter, but Damian sure as hell does.





	The aftermath of having a Baker boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts).



> Check out chibi_nightowl's 'Sweet Treats' fic which was the inspiration for this little one-shot. It's super cute and sweet as fuck (in multiple ways)

Tim shouldn't feel too bad about this, because all things aside, it's not completely his fault.

Jason's just always eager to get a taste of Tim's next project and Tim won't say no. He had to admit that having Jason around when he's trying out new things for his shop is a bonus because he always has another opinion on the taste of whatever he's cooked up. Jason's always praising his cakes and frosting though, so Tim isn't sure if his opinion is as valid as it should be. Biased boyfriend opinion and all that. Sometimes he does give some pretty good ideas about certain flavour combinations, but for the most part, he's just a happy participant in the judging of said flavours once Tim is done.

Tim's found that after a particularly rough night on patrol Jason will usually show up either at the bakery the next day or Tim will find him already in his apartment when he gets home, eating _something_. Comfort food, Tim thinks, something sweet that reminds Jason of him to ease his mind and probably his body as he recovers from whatever hell he endured on the streets of Gotham. Tim can't say he minds, because he really doesn't. He always feels a little proud whenever Jason shows up at the bakery just to get himself one of his favourite flavoured cupcakes for a midday snack.

The only problem is that Jason seems to be showing up more often. On the one hand, it means Tim gets to see him a lot more, which is great. On the other hand, it means Jason will help himself to what he knows he's allowed to have. Tim's first thought is that maybe Jason's just been having a rough month and that's why he keeps showing up for sweets. Until Tim gets him naked and realises that he doesn't have too many fresh wounds.

Then Tim thinks maybe Jason's just always hungry whenever he shows up because he's had a busy day. Until he notices other dishes in his house, take out or fast food rubbish that he knows isn't his laying around and he figures that Jason's been eating proper food too. It's always weird to come home to find Jason's made himself a meal, usually with food Tim didn't have in his apartment.

At this point, Tim thinks Jason spends more time in his apartment than he does anywhere else, which is fine, Tim doesn't mind. They've been dating for nearly seven months now if Jason was getting more comfortable showing up whenever he could that was okay with Tim.

The tipping point, and main source of this problem seems to be the fact that Jason has been incrementing more left-over frosting when they have sex. Tim gets it, Jason clearly has a sweet tooth and loves the taste of his frosting, especially when Tim's covered in it apparently. Tim's not sure if he should be offended or proud that his frosting can get some noises from Jason that he hasn't figured out how on his own yet. Probably proud, but part of him is also a little salty about it.

Needless to say, when Tim notices that Jason's belly feels softer one day when he's sat in Jason's lap, being a little bit of a tease, he doesn't say anything. And when he notices that the pants Jason usually wears when he stays over start to look tighter around his thighs and ass, he still doesn't say anything (and also gets his hands on Jason as soon as he can).

Tim's envious that despite the fact Jason's clearly gained at least a bit of weight, his muscles are still defined as hell. Tim almost complains about it out loud when he's got Jason shirtless and he can still see the perfect lines of his abs and even light lines of his hips even though he has more give to him. It's a little frustrating, but if the only thing Jason's changed is eating more cakes even if he's still working out as much as Tim's sure he does daily, of course, that muscle isn't going anywhere. Tim almost prefers the soft feel of Jason's stomach under his hands compared to when it was flat and solid.

Apparently, Tim is the only one who apricates it.

Tim wasn't expecting to come home to Jason cooking, but he should have, and he does. Jason's started making a habit of trying to make meals for when Tim gets home from work if he's going to be staying the night, and it's probably the nicest thing in Tim's opinion. He sighs softly as the smell of something that isn't eight hundred pounds of sugar fills his apartment. He kicks off his shoes, leaving them in an unorganised heap at the door before he pads over into the kitchen. He slides up behind Jason, and carefully wraps his arms around Jason's waist as he pushes himself up onto his toes, so he can rest his chin on Jason's shoulder.

"Smells good." Tim hums as he takes a look at what it was that Jason was cooking. A chicken noodle stir-fry and Tim quietly makes a small moaning noise of approval.

"Hopefully it'll taste just as good. I had to improvise with some of the ingredients, forgot to check what spices you had." Jason notes and Tim steps back and lets him turn to face him.

"Knowing your cooking, you could have left out half the ingredients and it'd still taste amazing." Tim offers him a sideways smile as he tilts his head up toward Jason. Jason just hums and reaches up to swipe his thumb over the side of Tim's jaw, pulling it back with a small amount of frosting on it. Tim had tried to clean up as best he could back at the shop, but he's not at all surprised.

"Do you purposely do this to me?" Jason asks as he sucks on his thumb, making a small noise at the taste. Tim grins and steps back up to Jason, pushing himself up on his toes to press a light kiss to his lips.

"I promise it's not intentional, as hard as that might be to believe." Tim drops back and lets Jason get back to cooking. "Have I got enough time for a shower?"

"Yeah, you should be good." Jason mumbles his attention back on the pan in front of him.

"My showers are significantly shorter when you don't join me." Tim mentions as he slowly starts to back out of the kitchen.

"But less fun. And don't tempt me, I will sacrifice this for you." Jason looks back over his shoulder to flash Tim a smirk.

"As flattering as that is, I'd rather you didn't." Tim chuckles before he turns and makes a beeline to get a change of clothes for after his shower.

\- - -

After dinner they end up on the couch, half watching whatever happens to be on TV and half keeping the conversation they'd been having while they ate. Tim's sat with his legs over Jason's lap, leaning into his side with his arm over his own thighs, meaning that he can press his hand into Jason's belly. He'd hitched up Jason's shirt enough that he could work his fingers under the material, just above the waistband of Jason's pants and was drawing light and random patterns into Jason's skin. And that's how he's been since they sat down to watch TV, but when their conversation comes to a standstill, Jason's hand comes over Tim's and to his surprise, moves it away. Tim turns his head to look up at Jason as he tugs his shirt down further than he even needs with a small frown on his face. Tim chews his bottom lip and lifts his hand to rest against Jason's chest.

"What's wrong?" He asks, obviously having somewhat of an idea. He doesn't need to be a detective to figure that one out. Jason keeps his gaze averted and huffs out a little sigh as his hand clenches into a fist in his shirt where he's still holding it down.

"Damian said I'm getting fat." Jason grumbles. Tim has to fight back a laugh, which is hard when his mouth wants to twitch into a stupid grin. He chews the inside of his lip and clears his throat to try and stop it from happening.

"That's ridiculous." Tim mumbles and Jason looks at him with an unamused look.

"Don't act like you haven't noticed." Jason huffs and Tim loses his internal battle as a smile spreads across his lips. He gives a half-hearted shrug and despite Jason's efforts, gets his hand back under Jason's shirt to press into his soft skin.

"I mean, you've just got a belly now, so what?" Tim bites his bottom lip as inconspicuously as he can. Jason raises an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, y'know, before you were just all flat muscle and now you've got the tiniest belly you probably could." Tim shrugs.

"Fat." Jason deadpans and Tim frowns.

"You're not fat, Jason." He argues.

"But that's what it is, it's fat." Jason shrugs and drops his gaze again. Tim pauses for a moment, looking Jason over. He presses his hand a little harder into Jason's belly as he shuffles closer into Jason, catching his attention.

"Is that a problem?" He asks, looking up at Jason with a curious stare. Jason licks his lips and gives a small shake of his head.

"...no." He mumbles after a moment. Tim smirks and shifts the way that he's sitting so that he can push himself up. He straddles Jason's thighs and sits in his lap again, resting both of his hands against Jason's belly once he's pulled his shirt up again.

"Good, because I think it's kind of sexy." He hums, rubbing his thumbs in little circles against Jason's skin.

"Yeah?" Jason asks and it's almost relieving to see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Clearly, there had been a part of Jason that hadn't been fully okay with the thought that he'd gained some weight.

"I mean, it's my fault it's there." Tim shrugs lightly again.

"Your frosting just tastes so good baby." Jason offers, his hands coming to rest on Tim's hips as he holds him in place. Tim's smirk widens into a grin as he lifts his gaze from where his hands were on Jason's body to his face.

"So, I've heard."

"Hearing it a little more wouldn't kill you." Jason hums and Tim chuckles softly.

"No, it wouldn't." He leans in when Jason tilts his head up and meets him for a soft kiss. Jason hums into it, pulling back too soon for Tim's liking as he clicks his tongue.

"It is a little annoying when I can't always do up my jeans without a bit of a struggle." Jason notes and Tim chuckles lightly and leans back into him to kiss him again. He slides his hands over the slight curve of Jason's belly and frames it with his palms.

Anyone who didn't know Jason as well as he or his family did wouldn't even notice it, and so long as Jason was okay with it, Tim wasn't going to let him get rid of it any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
